How did Shaggy and Ashley meet?
by katie.crutcher
Summary: Do you ever wonder how Shaggy and Ashley meet? they told the gang the story on how they both fell in love well read this and fine out!
1. Chapter 1

The gang was hanging around Daphne's place.

Freddie was doing pull ups, Daphne was brushing her hair, Velma was reading, Ashley was playing with Scooby while Shaggy was thinking of how he and Ashley met.

"Shaggy?" Velma asked. "Like yeah Velma?" Shaggy said.

"I'm wondering how did you and Ash meet?"

Shaggy only smiled "like we met in a music video." Shaggy started.

"Music video?" Daphne asked "we never knew you could sing?"

"Like yeah it happens when we were all doing our own things we both met on that day." Shaggy explained as he watched Scooby jumped on his girlfriend making her laugh as he licked her face.

Flashback: 2 years ago...

June-7-2008

It was a wonderful warm sunny day Norville Rogers or Shaggy that his friends call him had just got a call from his friend Danny Jason who was a music directer to ask him to be a music video with a girl name Ashley James.

He said yes so he and Scooby walked to a studio to the same man that he talked to on the phone he shook hands with him.

"It's good to see you Shaggy nice dog." Mr. Jason said noticing Scooby as he petted him.

"Like thanks sir so like what do I have to do?" Shaggy asked.

"Well kid you have to read these lyrics for a couple of days then you will meet Ashley." Danny said making Shaggy stopped in his tracks.

"Like wait you mean Ashley James from Coolsville high?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah so get ready and you'll meet her in a couple days." Danny said as he shook Shaggy's hands and petted Scooby's head then left.

The only thing Shaggy did was grinned as he and Scooby walked back to the mystery machine.

For the next couple days Shaggy learn the song which was called You Can Come To Me!

Scooby watches his best friend learn the song the gang noticed this too. Before the day came there was a knock of the Mystery Inc's HQ.

Shaggy got up and open the door and smiled.

It was Ashley James she has black hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans she was holding a notebook with a smile.

"Hi I'm Ashley James." Ashley said as she and Shaggy shook hands.

"Like this is the gang-."

"I know who you guys are I see you all over the news." Ashley smiled softly at them "your Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and of course Scooby Doo." Ashley softly petted Scooby.

"Wow are you a fan?" Daphne asked. "Well yeah my little brother is."

"Brother?" Velma asked. "Yep Alexander James or AJ." Ashley smiled.

"Groovy." Shaggy smiled making Ashley blush a little Velma and Daphne noticed and giggled.

"What?" Fred asked smiling. "Oh nothing Freddie." Daphne smiled at her friend.

"So Ash would you like to have a girls sleep over with us?" Daphne asked the black hair girl who was staring in Shaggy's beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Sweet!" Ashley grinned when?"

"Tonight at 7." Velma smiled. "Sweet girl I'll be there!" Ashley grinned more as she dragged Shaggy to the kitchen with Scooby following but he was stopped by Daphne.

"Wait Scooby let them be alone for a while." Daphne said as Scooby whimpered "oh don't worry boy you can hang out with Shag later when their done." Daphne smiled.

"Come on Scoob I can take you out for a walk." Freddie said Scooby perked up at this and quickly grabbed his leash.

Once the boys were gone Daphne and Velma already hearing a guitar playing softly by Shaggy they smiled and get ready for lunch.

End flash back

"I remember that." Daphne said with a sigh as she lean on Fred who put a arm around her "we had a sleep over and didn't go to sleep until 1 in the morning." Daphne giggled.

Flash back

The doorbell rang once again as it was night time over at the Blake's mansion Daphne ran down the stairs and open the door to see Ashley standing there with her yellow bag, and sleeping bag.

"Hey girl." Ashley smiled. "Hey Ash let's go in my room everybody's up there already." Daphne said as she dragged Ashley along.

"We'll be up stairs if you guys need anything." Daphne said to her parents.

"Okay dear have fun." Mrs. Blake smiled as she watched the two friends walked up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were laughing as they were talking.

Daphne's sisters wanted to spend some time with Daphne's friends.

Delilah Blake a Marine she and Ashley get along great Ashley told Delilah that her father was in the Marine but he retired.

Delilah knew Ashley's father Alexander James Sir. Named his son after him before he retired he taught Delilah everything he knows.

Daisy told Ashley that she knew her grandmother because she was her doctor when she passed on Daisy was the one to spend time with Grandma James one last time before she had to move on to heaven.

Dorothy Blake who is a race car driver she and Ashley were already best friends like that because Ashley's brother AJ Jr. is a race car driver and he knows her so they're friends.

"Wow I didn't know that your guys's family know each other." Velma said as she put her book down.

"Well the Blake and James family knew each other before we were ever born Dinkley!" Delilah said in a Marine state.

"It says here that the Blake and James family had to fight together in a war to save the world in World War I and II." Velma said Ashley and Daphne looked at each other and smiled.

"So let's talk about boys Ash I know you like someone that we know?" Daphne smirked at her blushing friend.

"Well there is this one boy I like." Ashley said playing with her fingers.

"It's Shaggy isn't it?" Velma smiled Ashley nodded.

"Wait you mean that hippy boy with the talking dog?" Daisy asked.

"Yes that's him." Ashley smiled. "How's the song coming?"

"Great!" Ashley grinned "we already finished it so we're just gonna go to the studio on Friday!"

"Can't wait!" Daphne smiled "oh you two look great together look in the future Ash you and Shag get married and have kids!"

"Whoa Daph you think that's going to fast?" Velma asked raising a eye brow.

"Your right but I can't wait!"

"I don't know girls I don't even know that he likes me back." Ashley said as she lay on Daphne's bed looking at the ceiling.

"Are you kidding he been talking about you all the time." Velma said.

"He does?" Ashley asked for hope. "Yeah he does." Daphne smiled.

It was later that night the girls fell asleep watching a romance comedy but soon fell asleep all laying down on the floor Ashley was sleeping between Daphne and Velma she knew that they'll be best friends or sisters forever.

It was the next morning Ashley was being awake by Scooby as he licked her face softly.

"Okay okay I'm up I'm up." Ashley giggled as she scratched Scooby behind his ears.

"Morning Scooby." Ashley smiled. "R'oning R'ashy." Scooby smiled as he nudged her forward since she was still tired she smiled and petted him.

"Are the boys here today?" She asked as Scooby lay on his back for a tummy rub she rolled her eyes with a smiled and rubbed his belly.

"R'eah." Scooby smiled as he lead Ashley down the stairs.

"Morning sleepy beauty!" Fred said teasing her she playfully pushed him as she walked into the kitchen.

The girls laughed as Ashley pushed Fred. "Oh yeah." Freddie grabbed Ashley and gave her a noggie.

"Oh Fred come on!" Ashley whined as the others laughed.

Once Fred let Ashley go she saw that Shaggy was making breakfast.

"Need any help Shag?" Ashley asked. "Like sure you can set the table." Shaggy smiled.

When Ashley was setting the table her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"..."

"What what happen?"

"..."

"Oh no I'll be there!" Ashley hung up her cell phone.

"What happen?" Velma asked. "My father had been attacked by some Phantom." Ashley said worried Scooby jumped in Shaggy's arms as they both trembled in fear.

"If we take the mystery machine we can hurry over!" Fred said.

"Let's roll!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley climbed into the back of the van with Shaggy and Scooby as they hurried off to the hospital once they were there Ashley and her friend ran inside.

"Alex James my father?" Ashley said. "In room 235 honey." The nurse said as she watched the kids run off to the room "nice kids."

When the gang arrived Ashley saw her mother Alice James and her younger brother Alex James Jr her mother was crying in her son's arms.

"Ash!" Alex Jr said as they walked towards them. "How's Daddy?" She asked.

"Not good the doc said that they have to do surgery on his left leg he-."

"He what?" Ashley asked. "He might not make it."

Ashley's world stopped when she heard those words Shaggy noticed how pale she was so he put his arms around as she lean in his chest and started crying.

The others had their heads bowed down in sadness as Scooby lay down on the floor whimpering.

"How did he get attack?" AJ asked. "I can help you with that." A man's voice said everybody turned around to see a doctor standing.

"How is he Doc?" AJ asked as his mother couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry he only have a few minutes to live if you want to speak to him do it now." The Doc said as he lead the gang to a room.

Ashley gasped and held onto Shaggy as she saw how her father was pale a breathing mask over his face to make it easier to breath but even know he's dying in his death bed he looked at his family and gave them a small weak smile he weakly held out a hand to Ashley Shaggy nudged his friend gently towards her father.

Ashley walked to her father and held his hand.

"You are my little girl Ash you always will be when you get home there's something under your pillow for your birthday when you turn 21." Alex Sir explained Ashley nodded as tears were rolling down her face and her shoulders shook from crying.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect-."

"No Ash don't say that when I'm gone I want you to take care of your brother and mother." Alex Sir said Ashley nodded.

Alex Sir looked towards Shaggy. "You son take good care of my little girl." Alex Sir said as Shaggy heard Freddie started crying.

"Like I will sir." Shaggy said putting a hand on Ashley's father's hand.

"Thank you son I wished I would've get to know you more but it looks like my times up." Alex Sir said as he noticed a clock was ticking down slowly.

"It's okay Daddy you can let go don't fight it." Ashley said as she stroke her father's hair gently.

"I love you all." Alex Sir said. "And we love you." Alice smiled sadly.

The James and the gang watched as Alexander Ray James take one last breath and passed on.

"-"

Ashley cried and cried in Shaggy's arms who was holding her trying to stay strong as he held her father's hand and held it.

End flash back

"Oh that wasn't a good day we were all feeling bad for Ashley and we held a funeral for her father." Velma said as she wipe a year away.

Flashback.

It was a week later everybody was at Alexander James's funeral all of them wearing black a screen where they showed pictures of Alex Sir on it when he was a kid growing up in high school, being a Marine having his children Ashley and Alexander James Jr.

"Please welcome Norville Rogers and Ashley James to the stage as they wanted to sing a song for Alex Sir." A man said as he left the stage Shaggy and Ashley walked up to the stage as the wind blew a little letting them know that Alex was there they both smiled as Shaggy started his guitar.

"We were going to sing this song for our music video but we wanted to do for my Daddy. Daddy where ever you are I hope you like it." Ashley said as Fred started crying.

[ **Ashley** :]

 _When you're on your own_

 _Drowning alone_

 _And you need a rope that can pull you in_

 _Someone will throw it_

 _[_ _ **Shaggy**_ _:]_

 _And when you're afraid_

 _That you're gonna break_

 _And you need a way to feel strong again_

 _Someone will know it_

The gang and the family of Ashley's were stunned on how good that Shaggy and Ashley were at singing.

 _ **[Shaggy & Ashley:]**_

 _And even when it hurts the most_

 _Try to have a little hope_

 _That someone's gonna be there when you don't_

 _When you don't_

While they sang the gang started to put some flowers on Alex's cast it followed by the friends and family.

 _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

 _If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

 _If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

 _Anything you need that's what I'll be_

 _You can come to me_

 _ **[Ashley:]**_

 _You struggle inside_

 _Losing your mind_

 _Fighting and trying to be yourself_

 _When somebody lets you_

 _[_ _ **Shaggy:]**_

 _Out in the cold_

 _But no where to go_

 _Feeling like no one could understand_

 _Then somebody gets you_

 _ **[Shaggy & Ashley:]**_

 _So take a breath and let it go_

 _And try to have a little hope_

 _'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_

 _When you don't_

 _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

 _If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

 _If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

 _Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

 _You can come to me_

 _ **[Ashley:]**_

 _Like a chain that never breaks_

 _Like a truth that never bends_

 _Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again_

 _It's the feeling that you get_

 _It's the moment that you know_

 _That no matter what the future holds_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _ **[Shaggy & Ashley:]**_

 _If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

 _If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_

 _If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_

 _Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

 _If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

 _If you wanna run, I'll be your road_

 _If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_

 _Anything you need, that's what I'll be_

 _You can come to me_

Ashley and Shaggy were staring at each other's eyes as Shaggy finishing playing Daphne smiled as she knows what's gonna happen later on.

 _ **[Ashley:]**_

 _You can come to me,_

 _Yeah_

Everybody cheered for them as they still are looking into each other's eyes. Later everybody was telling stories about Alexander even Delilah Blake told some stories.

The funeral was over everybody was leaving the gang was by the van while Ashley was the last one to leave she was standing by her father's grave.

Alexander James

A great friend, father, brother

and teacher...

4/12/1936 - 7/19/2007

She was standing by her father's grave feeling the wind that letting her know he will always be with her she heard footsteps she knew who it was.

"We need to figure out who did this?" She told Shaggy.

"It's a Mystery." Shaggy said standing next to her as he felt her nodded.

Then they heard Fred honking at them telling them it's time to go Ashley sighed.

"Like you going to be okay?" Shaggy asked. "Yeah." She whispered "I'll be fine." Ashley said as she lean on his shoulder and walked away with him as he put a arm around her.


End file.
